Shiny Perspective
by One-Fate1224
Summary: A group of pups embark on an adventure to discover themselves and who they really are.
1. Chapter 1 - New Beginnings

**A Shiny Perspective**

It's been awhile since I've written any literature period. I've been tied up with school these past few weeks and to top it off I have been in a rut with what to write about. Well here's my result, the official sequel to Growing Up Eeveelutions. Our old gang have had their pups and now the story focuses not only on the old group, but the pups more so than them. We have a few introductions to make so keep up:

Blu: He is our main character, and the pup of Mochii and Breo. He has a sense of adventure, but to a certain extent.

Psy: The second pup of Mochii and Breo as well as Blu's twin sister (not exact twins but I forgot the name for it so bare with me). She is the more hyperactive of the pups.

Torch: The son of Blaze and complete opposite of him. Unlike Blaze, Torch is fun, caring, and friendly to all.

Autumn: The daughter of Krystal and Blade. A very shy Leafeon who tends to keep to herself.

Those are our main characters along with the original pack and some other minor characters. Hope you enjoy what I hope to be a successful sequel. I do not own the rights to any of the pokemon used in this fanfic, so do not sue me. :)

WARNING: This fanfic contains explicit language, strong violence, lemon material, and incestual themes. Reader discretion is advised!  
_

**Chapter 1 - New Beginnings**

The day had risen, the sun was shining, and all around the Enclosure every aviary pokemon was singing their mesmerizing songs. It truly was the perfect day for all who inhabited this glorious area. Breo, with his two eevee's on his back, took in the wonderful scenery and could smell the fresh fruit being grown thanks to his friend Blade. Over the course of time, Blade became the farmer of the group, growing all kinds of berries, but mostly Oran berries seeing how no one got tired of them. Across the path he noticed Krystal walking out with her pup Autumn, who stuck close to her mother's legs. He gave out a small smile as he looked over at Krystal, and she returned his gesture with a smile of her own.

"Where's Blade?" Breo asked politely.

"He's down at the orchards, picking up the harvest." She responded.

"How's Autumn?"

"She's great, thank you, but she still won't leave my side." She said almost sounding concerned.

"Oh don't worry about it Krystal, I'm sure it's just a phase, put her with these two and I'm sure she'll be turned into a chatter box." Breo said with a light chuckle.

Krystal batted at his snout, "Shush you. Maybe we should get these three together."

"Like for a play date?"

"Exactly!"

"Why not right now," Breo questioned, "we could take them to the cove."

"Good idea Breo," she said, playfully nudging him, "we can let them play around in our favorite hang out spot while we get to talk."

Breo didn't realise it at first, but what Krystal said had some deep meaning to it. They hardly ever got to talk anymore with the pups always whining for attention. He was deeply happy to have this moment with her, his best friend.

They walked along the path, making sure the adventurous pups didn't get too far ahead. Krystal suddenly noticed that Autumn had left her presence and was slowly making her approach to Psy and Blu. Autumn, however, retreated to her mom but Krystal interjected with a slight nudge, reinvigorating the shy Eevee to get closer.

"Wow Krystal, she really is the shy one." Breo said.

"I don't know what to do with her. She won't go out unless I am with her at all times."

"Sometimes you gotta do what you just did, give 'em a push."

They finally reached the cover, however they weren't alone. A lone Eevee was at the edge of the water. Upon closer inspection, they saw brownish reddish eyes signifying them that it was none other than Torch. Torch was nearly the same age as Psy, Blu, and Autumn, but what shocked Breo and Krystal the most was the fact that Blaze even found someone to have his pup. They all joked about him hypnotising his mate to stay with him and laughed when he wasn't around.

Blaze was still the arrogant jerk they always knew, but to his pup, they saw a new side of Blaze they thought they'd never see. He was actually nice. They still remember the day Blade nearly killed him when he nearly severed his spine in half.

Now here was his son, alone for some reason. The pups quickly approached him and noticed he was crying, fresh tear-stained dirt at his feet.

"What's wrong Torch?" Psy asked.

"It's nothing." He responded in a low tone.

"That's not what it sounds like." Blu added.

"Just tell us big guy." Psy said with a half hearted giggle.

"My mom and dad are fighting."

Psy and Blu responded in a depressing unison, "Oh."

"They've been fighting for a while now," he said with a sob, "and I get ignored when they do, as if I don't exist anymore."

"Don't say that Torch." Psy interjected.

"Yeah Torch, they love you no matter what," Blu added, "the fighting will stop. Just hang in there."

In the distance, Breo and Krystal heard every word.

"I'm not surprised, once an asshole, always an asshole." Krystal said with a firm tone in her voice.

"Agreed." Breo responded.

Mochii approached from behind, nuzzling under Breo's chin with a soft purr.

"Morning beautiful." He said before licking her cheek.

"How are the pups sweetie?" Mochii replied.

"Just fine. They're over there talking to Torch."

"Why do they seem depressed?"

"Blaze causing problems at home." Breo said with a deep sigh.

"Typical." She said with a disappointed look.

"He's such a sweet pup too, he doesn't deserve a family like that." Krystal added.

"So true." Breo responded back.

The pups continued to reassure Torch that everything was okay, but Autumn remained in the background, quiet.

"Why is Autumn so shy?" Mochii questioned.

"I don't know really, just as I was telling Breo, she won't go outside without me being next to her."

Mochii giggled slightly, "That's so adorable."

"It has me worried hun, I'm scared she won't be sociable and she'll be seen as that weird girl in the background."

"Well look at me Krystal," Breo intervened, "I was sort of the same way and look how I turned out." He said with a proud smirk on his face.

Krystal giggled, "That's exactly what I'm afraid of, that she'll end up like you."

Even Mochii couldn't help but laugh at her own husband's expense.

The pups soon dispersed and began playing. All seemed fine now, Torch stopped crying and they began playing around, jumping, splashing, playing hide n go seek and tag. Hours passed and the sun began to set.

"Kid's, time to go."

They whined and bickered, but obeyed their parent's command and retired to their dens for dinner. The pups headed in, but Krystal and Breo stayed out for a bit under the twilight sky.

"Hey, I enjoyed spending time with you Krystal. We need to do this more often."

"Yes, indeed we do." Krystal responded.

"I think I might have a way to help ease Autumn out into a more sociable environment."

"You do?" Krystal questioned.

"Mhm, meet me at the cove tomorrow morning, first thing when you wake up mmkay?"

"Will do Breo."  
She then retired to her den. Night rolled through, and the sounds of crickets and soft wind hushed the forest and soon everyone was asleep. Breo lay awake outside, looking up at the star-lit sky.

"I can feel it," he said to himself, "this is the start of a new adventure."

He looked behind himself, as if something was there.

"And you're going to be involved." He said to an unknown presence before entering his den and falling fast asleep with his pup snuggled in between him and Mochii.

**End of Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2 - Change of Heart

**Chapter 2 - Change of Heart**

A new day approached, a calm wind traveled through the forest and Breo was waiting at the cove for Krystal. He kept checking his surroundings, something made him uneasy. When he woke up this morning, there was something in his gut, a terrible feeling. He sensed something bad was about to happen, but didn't know when.

"Breo!" Krystal shouted from the distance, rushing up to him.

"Hey Krystal." he said in a fast paced tone.

Krystal took a deep breath of the fresh air surrounding them before opening her mouth to speak, "Something up?"

"It's nothing Krystal." Breo responded.

"Now Breo, we've known each other long enough. I can tell when your lying." She said with an impatient voice.

"Just thinking about the past."

"Oh come now Breo, you know as well as I do that what happened, happened for a reason," her words sparked Breo's interest, "look at us kiddo, we're happy parents now."

Breo slipped into a flashback, remembering everything they had been through. The day at the cove when he fought Blaze, the night he found out about Blade, when he ran away and how Mochii ran after him. Deep down, he knew everything that happened made him a better Umbreon. They continued reminiscing in the past, laughing at everything they could and assuring each other that each event made them they happy pokemon they are today. The subject soon turned towards the pups and immediately the first to come up was Autumn.

"So what was your plan Breo?"

"Hm?" he responded.

"Your plan to get Autumn out of the shadows." she reminded him.

"Oh yes, well we need to surround her in an environment where she feels comfortable enough to talk."

"Like?" Krystal questioned.

"Has she shown any interests in anything, like the orchards, the cove, or perhaps a garden somewhere?" Breo asked.

"Well on the rare occasions she does wander out on her own, she does come back with flowers."

"Well I know a good patch somewhere nearby, I'll bring my pups and set up a lil play date."

Breo had a smug look on himself, as if his plan was bullet-proof. Breo and Krystal chatted for another hour or two before heading back for lunch. Soon the time came and Breo took Blu and Psy on their usual walk around the forest. Krystal and Autumn met them right outside their den and began walking together to the field and for once Autumn made an approach to the others without any coaxing. Krystal was elated to say the least, to finally see her little girl come out of her shell.

"Hey guys, where do you think we're heading this time?" Psy asked in excitement.

"My mom said something about a field." Autumn responded.

"If it's that flower field then we can have some real fun with hide n seek." Blu added.

"You've seen it?" Autumn asked.

"Yeah, our dad would take us there when we were younger," Psy looked up at the sky with a huge smile, "you should see it. It's quite the sight."

The fresh air surrounded them, and while it made the pups happy to see another glorious day, it put Breo in an uneasy state. It soon caught Krystal's attention.

"Something wrong Breo?"

"...Nothing, it's nothing." he responded half-heartedly.

They finally arrived at the field and Autumn's eyes widened and seemed to sparkle with amazement. Never before had she seen so many flowers, tulips, daffodils, buttercups, just about any flower you could think of in one field. It was breathtaking.

"Who's gonna be it?" Blu asked.

"I don't know." Psy replied.

Breo interjected, "How about you guess what number I'm thinking of."

"Six." Blu said.

"Four." Psy said.

"Nine." Autumn said.

"Autumn was the closest, it was 8," Psy groaned in disappointment, knowing she was it, "your it Psy and don't pout."

They went on about their game as Breo returned to talk with Krystal.

"You're so good with pups, you know that Breo." she said.

"Eh, you have to learn when you have twins. They both require equal attention, so I spend most of my time with them." he responded.

"So you and Mochii don't get a lot of time together huh?"

"Not as much as we would want, but we both know the pups come first and if they're happy, we're happy."

"Well at least you two understand the situation of why you can't spend quality time." Krystal added.

"It's definitely tough, but we manage. I take most the load off her though, seeing how she has to cook and clean, and when I get home she gets to lay with them while I rest." he looked at her, "what's been going on with you and Blade?"

"Sometimes I feel like he doesn't spend a lot of time with Autumn, he leaves for half the day to tend to his orchard." she took a deep sigh, "sometimes I feel he cares more about his plants than me."

"I'm sure he loves you more than it seems. Have you tried talking to him?" Breo asked.

"There's never any time to do so."

"The make time, you can't just live your life like this." Breo said.

"I'll try Breo." she said as she nuzzled him.

They watched as their pups played, and soon the sun faded and it was time for them to return. They're walk back put a smile on Krystal's face. She was seeing her once shy Autumn, hopping and bouncing around being talkative with the others. Her Autumn had finally broken from her shell and started talking and hanging out with others.

Several days passed and each day Autumn would venture out on her own to see Blu and Psy and play with them. Krystal couldn't be any happier, because deep down she knew, with Autumn broken from her side, she could now confront Blade about his absence. She was nervous, but certain it had to be done. The only questions in her mind was when she would talk to him and how she would say it.

She looked over at the den across the path "Thank you Breo, for everything." she whispered to herself.

**End of Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3 - A Shocking Discovery

**Chapter 3 - A Shocking Discovery**

Before I start the story, I just want to apologize for the delay in chapter 2, my computer just flopped and the website wouldn't want to keep my formatting, and I tried to fix the first chapter, but that too also didn't want to work with me so I had to redo the whole series. Same story I promise, just not wanting to work with me. I promise that won't happen again.

Two weeks have passed since Autumn broke from her shell, and all seemed fine in the Enclosure. Krystal was finally alone with Blade, it was time for her to make her move, but she had butterflies in her stomach. She was unbelievably scared and with good reason. There was no way to tell how he would take this or if he would even listen at all. She just had to take a shot though, just to know that she tried.

"Blade?"

He turned around to face her, "Yeah?"

"We need to talk." Krystal said.

"About?" he responded.

"Us." she looked at him firmly.

"What about us?"

"You don't spend enough time with the family anymore. Autumn needs you, I need you."

"The whole enclosure needs me Krystal. They need me to keep the crop healthy and clean." he responded.

"The crop is fine babe, but your family isn't. Have you even noticed how your lil pup has changed?" she cried out to him.

He was speechless, he didn't know what to say.

"She's finally talking to people, to Breo's pups. She finally taking her steps into the real world and you're just sitting on the sidelines not even looking up!"

"I..Krystal.." he stammered.

"Save it Blade, just go tend to your crops." she said, turning and walking away.

Blade walked out the den, slightly disheartened and made his way to the orchard. Behind him he didn't realize who was following him.

"Hey big guy. You kinda took a hard one back there."

The voice startled Blade, he turned to find a friendly smile on a familiar Floatzel. It was Kandy.

"Thought I'd never see you again Kandy." he said.

"Well, you're my friend Blade, I can't leave my friend down in the dumps." she replied.

"Thanks for being here for me." Blade said, taking a seat at the edge of the river.

"Hun, I'd do anything for you." she said, taking a seat next to him.

"Kandy, you know I have a family now, I can't be a child anymore."

"True, I said I would do anything for you, but I've grown up to. I respect you enough to stay out." she replied.

"Then why follow me out here?"

"Like I said Blade, I can't leave a friend like you alone in your time of need." she said putting an arm around him.

He looked at her and nuzzled into her embrace, letting out a soft sigh.

"She's right though. I've paid so little attention to her and Autumn."

"So why this?" she questioned him, "why come out here if you know that she was right? Why not stay and agree with her?"

"It's complicated, I was conflicted with it all. The fact that she waited this long, it was confusing. I just needed to get away for a while, you know, let things cool down." he responded.

"I understand hun, but I think you should go back to her. She needs you now more than ever."

"How would you know?" he gave her a puzzling look.

"Blade...I'm a girl too asshole, we just know now don't question it, just go be with her killer." she said giggling and nudging him off her.

"Thanks Kandy...for everything." he said before running off into the forest.

He noticed something off in the distance, a strange light. He needed to get home, but something in his gut told him to investigate this light. He got closer to see a fire and was shocked, but didn't hesitate to begin extinguishing it.

When he got closer, his expression turned to pure fear. Off in the distance he saw the pups; Blu, Psy, and Autumn. They were being harassed by a Charizard.

"Stop it! Leave us alone!" Psy screamed out, her eyes flooded with tears and frozen is pure fear.

Blade rushed quickly to their rescue, but deep down he knew he was at a disadvantage, him being a grass type and the Charizard being a fire type. He did his best to ignore the thought and with one giant leap, he speared himself into the Charizard's back as it roared, spewing flames into the sky.

"Blade!" Blu and Psy screamed in unison.

"Daddy!" Autumn screamed.

"Run kids, go home, NOW!" he said struggling to hold the enemy down.

His efforts were futile however, as the Charizard threw him off making a loud thud on the ground. The pups watched from a safe distance in pure unadulterated fear. Blade struggled to get back up. The dragon flapped his wings, blowing a gust of wind at him along with a cloud of dust, blinding his vision.

Blade was weak, he found it hard to withstand the powerful gusts. Autumn's eyes were blinded with tears, she was scared. Infront of her was her dad on the verge of dying and she couldn't do anything to help him. The Charizard put his foot on Blade's midsection and laughed at him tauntingly.

"Pathetic Leafeon, you honestly thought you had a chance didn't you?" he said laughing maniacally.

He continued to taunt Blade, and deep down, Autumn's fear was slowly turning into rage. She watched her dad being kicked around like a ragdoll. She couldn't handle it anymore. Autumn...snapped. Her body had white sparkling orbs surrounding her. She started glowing and charged out of the brush as a dazzling speed and drove her head into the gut of the Charizard, who again roared and spewed more flames into the sky.

"*Ack* You lil runt!" he groaned as he got up, only to be slapped down by a vine whip that came down with so much force, it cracked the earth beneath him.

Blade watched on in amazement, half conscious. He couldn't believe what was happening.

"Psy, what's going on?!" Blu yelled.

"She's...evolving." she said in an astonished tone.

She kept whaling her vines down onto the dragon screaming with pure passion,

"Don't *smash* you ever *smash* touch *smash* my *smash* DADDY!"

Tears were filling her eyes in a blinding rage as the light consumed her body. The Charizard laid motionless, but still breathing. Light broke into the sky and as it faded, infront of Blade, Blu, and Psy was an evolved Leafeon, but something was different about her. The others stared in pure shock and awe.

The Charizard eventually got up, and the others were ready to fight. However, he just smiled and flew off into the night sky.

"Everyone ok?" Breo said as he walked into the scene.

"Dad!" the two pups said running to him, bawling their eyes out.

"It's ok kids, I'm here. Everything is ok." he said comforting them, before looking up at Autumn with a shocked expression.

"Autumn?" he said.

"Yes Breo?" she said.

He shook his head and turned to Blade, "Nothing, we need to get your dad to the Gardevoir witch across the river. She will fix him up."

With a nod, Autumn helped her father up and carried him to the witches hut. The moon had risen, and several hours passed before Breo took Iridesa, the Gardevoir, in the backroom.

"Lemme guess hon, you curious about the Leafeon gir arentcha?" she said.

"Yes, something is different about her, she's not like Blade at all. I can sense it."

"That cause' she isn't young Breo, she be a rare breed of Pokemon. Something I been studyin for a while." she walked over to her book shelf, grabbing an old, tattered book.

"Dis book is about a rare breed of Pokemon called Shiny's." she showed him in the book what it said.

"Are you saying that Autumn is a Shiny?"

"Ya mon. Dat be what I say." she looked back into the other room, focusing at the other pups. Breo took notice.

"Don't tell me..." he said, Iridesa interrupting him.

"Ya mon, I don't think she be da only one. Keep a close eye on dem."

Breo nodded and returned to the others. Blade had finally awoken and was happy to see his baby girl alive, and shocked to see her evolved form.

"I can't thank you enough Iridesa." Blade said, bowing to her.

"Dontcha be worryin about it." she said.

"We better get going, our wives are probably worried sick." Breo said looking up at the night sky.

"Yeah lets get going." Blade said as he took Autumn onto his back and she quickly fell asleep.

The other two climbed onto Breo's back and just like Autumn, they fell asleep fast. They began their long walk home when Breo looked at Blade.

"I guess you feel it too?" Blade said while looking forward.

"Autumn?" Breo responded.

He nodded, "Yeah, I know she isn't normal. I felt it as well. I know about Shiny's, but I never thought they existed."

"Well your daughter is a rare case, but take pride in it. It's something hardly ever seen in the world." Breo reassured him.

"I just never thought I'd ever see a Shiny, let alone it be my own daughter. Breo how am I suppose to tell this to Krystal?" he lowered his head.

"She's your daughter. You two love her no matter what. How will this change anything?"

Blade sighed, "I suppose, it's just a shock is all."

They finally arrived at their dens only to be greeted by scolding wives and loud yelling. It was a loud few hours for them both, but everything soon settled down. Breo emerged from his den and walked towards the cove. He approached a large dark figure that was hidden in the shadow of the small rock formation of the spring.

"Thank you for what you did." Breo said with a bow, "you're playing your part well."

The figured responded, "Anything Breo, it's the least I can do for a fellow member of the Freedom Fighters."

"What of the other two?" he said.

"Same thing as tonight." Breo responded.

"If that's what you wish." he said with a small curl of fire erupting from his snout offering enough light for Breo to see the face of a scarred and wounded...Charizard.

**End of Chapter 3**


	4. Chapter 4 Part 1 - Family Secrets

Ok, again, before I start the story I want to say something to all my readers and especially my followers. Keep an eye on the "About Me" section of my profile, I will have hints and such on there for upcoming chapters. Enjoy as you read...

**Chapter 4 - Family Secrets Part 1**

Breo woke the next morning, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and emerged from the den. Something was wrong though, the sounds of the forest weren't there. Everything was quiet and still. He made his way to the cover and saw four figures there. His mom, his dad, his little sister, and Mochii.

He was curious why they were there but he didn't waste time to run after them. As he got closer and closer, the area seemed to get darker and the smell of smoke invaded his nostrils. He watched in pure horror as his family combusted into flames and their ash floated up into the sky.

"Ahhhhh!" Breo woke up screaming.

"Breo! Are you okay?" Mochii said with concern.

"Yeah," he said panting, "just a nightmare."

"Aww poor baby, come here." she said, nuzzling him.

After their embrace, he sat down for breakfast and took the pups out to the cove. Upon their arrival, they saw Autumn testing out her new moves as a leafeon. They were amazed to say the least, with one razor leaf, Autumn cut clean through a boulder.

"Wow! Nice Autumn." Breo said as he approached.

"Thanks Breo." she responded with a warm smile.

"Autumn, your new form is so cool. When do we evolve daddy?" the pups asked in unison.

He chuckled a bit before responding, "Soon kids, soon. I promise."

He noticed something moving in the corner of his eye off and urged the pups to go play so that he could investigate the strange presence. He slowly walked off without them knowing and found the Charizard sitting by a rock.

"What are you doing here?" Breo asked impatiently.

"Taking a nap, what does it look like?" he snarled back.

"What if the pups find you here?"

"They won't if you just go back to them." the charizard said, blowing a puff of smoke at Breo.

"Look Argok, you need to go now and come back later tonight."

Argok got up and looked at Breo intently with cold eyes.

"You're lucky Big Brother trusts you a lot, or I'd burn you to a crisp." Argok said in an impatient tone.

"If you really don't like me then why help me now? Better yet, why help back then in the Badlands?" Breo was becoming irritated with his new attitude.

"Because I was following orders back then, and now I'm doing a favor for you."

Breo had no quick response, he only sighed and turned around to return to his pups.

"Just be here later tonight. I'll meet you and tell you the plan."

"Understood Breo."

Argok flew away as Breo returned to the pups and began playing with them to get his mind off of Argok.

They were drawn back to the dens by the sweet, hypnotizing smell of fresh Oran berries. Breo took them back and parted ways into their own dens. To Breo's surprise, his parents and sister were at the table waiting.

"What are you guys doing here?" Breo asked.

"Just thought we'd pop in and visit Breo sweety." his mom replied.

"Hey bro." Tiny said from the back.

"Tiny!" Breo shouted.

He was elated to see his sister again, she had grown quite a bit since he last saw her, and as they hugged each other for what seemed like forever, he realized how much he had missed this feeling. A feeling of having someone to protect. He knew he had Mochii and the pups, but Tiny was his first responsibility ever. He would do anything to keep her safe.

"I've missed you so much sis." Breo murmured into her fur.

"I missed you too bro."

The others couldn't help but awe in the sight of what seemed like the perfect brother sister relationship. It was true though, throughout the entire Enclosure no one was closer than Breo and Tiny. They sat down to their dinner, the sweet aroma of Magikarp stew and fresh picked oran berries filled the atmosphere. They all sat around the table, reminiscing in old times.

Day turned to night, and Breo decided to take this chance to go meet up with Argok. He told the kids to go find Autumn and meet him at the cove and they did as he said. As they went into Krystal's den he made his way into the forest.

"Argok? You there?" Breo called out.

He heard something rustle in the bushes and looked around to see Argok stepping out into the dim moonlight.

"I'm ready to go Breo." Argok stated.

Breo gave a nod and walked off. Something struck him though. He thought back to his dream. All the pieces were here, the cove, his family, and fire. It occurred to him that his dream was slowly becoming a reality. He didn't want to believe it, he pushed the thought the the back of his head and went on with his business.

Breo took one last look back to make sure Argok was ready and in place, and that's when he heard a soft voice from behind him, "Breo?"

It was his sister.

"Breo what are you doing with that Charizard?" she asked.

Breo remained speechless.

"Breo, tell me that isn't the Charizard that attacked the pups the other night." Tiny seemed more distressed and impatient as Breo remained silent.

"You put the pups in danger and almost got Blade killed."

"It was to evolve them sis." Breo responded.

"So you almost killed your own kids and best friend, for them to evolve?"

"You wouldn't understand sis, they're shiny's."

"That doesn't make up for the fact of being so reckless, and here you are doing the same thing." Tiny was growing furious with her brother.

"Just stop this now and I won't tell the others." Tiny waited for his response.

"Bree, you know I can't do that. Trust me sis, I know what I'm doing."

"Fine, but if any of them get hurt it's on your head Breo, I hope you realize that!" Tiny ran off into the dark, leaving Breo disheartened.

His sister now knew his secret and he was scared that the plan would be ruined. All his hard work to get his pups evolved was in jeopardy. He began questioning himself and the more he did so, the worse he felt. Never in his life had he felt so low.

"Am I really that bad" he thought to himself, "to put my own pups in danger just to evolve them?"

He paced back and forth, pondering on what to do. It was too late though, the pups and the family were approaching, if he was going to put an end to this, it had to be now.

**End of Chapter 4 Part 1**


	5. Chapter 4 Part 2 - Family Secrets

**Chapter 4 Family Secrets Part 2**

Breo looked left, then right, then back left. He was truly lost in his thoughts. He didn't know what to do. He panicked and opened his mouth to speak,

"Hey ki..." he was interrupted by a ring of fire surrounding him.

The fire roared and heat overpowered Breo. He wasn't ready for the attack, and the surprise of it all caught the pups off guard as well. Bree was nowhere to be found as her brother was engulfed in the blaze. The only problem was Argok was also missing and Breo took notice. So who was creating the fire?

Breo looked around, and two figures fighting in the distance. Krystal put out the fire as Breo jetted out to see Blaze and Argok fighting. The fire, of course, was caused by an out of control attack from Blaze.

"Why are you here?!" Blaze shouted.

"Why should I explain my business to a pathetic weakling like you?" Argok responded as he hurled a flamethrower at Blaze.

He dodged left and sent a flamethrower of his own at Argok. He spread his wings and jumped over the attack only to find Blaze mere feet from his face. Before he could react, Argok was sent crashing down as a searing flamethrower hit him right in the snout.

Blaze came crashing down on top of him with a claw to his throat.

"I won't ask again, why are you here?!" Blaze said with a fierce tone.

"Because he's with me Blaze!" Breo yelled from a distance.

Blaze said nothing, only looked at Breo with a shocked expression.

"You mean this low life is with you runt?" Blaze said with anger in his voice now.

Breo paused for a moment, turned to face his family, all of whom had perplexed expressions on their faces.

He took a deep breath before speaking, "Yes, Argok is with me. He is the same charizard that attacked Autumn a few nights ago."

Krystal was the first to speak, "Why Breo? Just why?"

"I saw potential in the pups, I wanted to force their evolution." he looked up with a firm stance, "You have to understand, I had the whole situation under control, these pups are shiny pokemon. I only did what was best for them."

Soon Psy and Blu stepped up, "Why daddy? Why would you try to hurt us like that, we were so scared that night."

He looked at their sad, tear filled eyes that almost broke his heart.

"I thought I could trust you Breo." Krystal said in a hushed, disappointed voice.

Breo had no response, his stare fixed at all his family and friends. He had betrayed them and he knew what he did was wrong.

"Breo?" Mochii came from the back of the crowd with tears in her eyes.

"Mochii I-"

"Save it Breo, I don't wanna hear it."

Breo turned his attention to his tiny eevee daughter, Psy.

"Psy, I'm sorry, please."

She yelped out in pure emotional pain and cried as she took off into the forest.

"Sis!" Blu yelled as he ran after her.

"Blu, Psy! Come back!" Breo called out as tears slowly trickled down his cheeks.

Autumn sat up and starting making her way after the two pups.

"Autumn, not you too!" Krystal yelled out.

They watched as the pups ran off into the setting sun, slowly disappearing from their sight.

"I hope you're happy Breo!" Mochii scolded.

"You think I'm happy Mochii?! I didn't just lose the trust of my family, but I lost the trust of the two things I love more than anyone else in the world!"

Mochii sat there quietly watching her husband, who never yells or gets angry, blow up on her.

"Mark my words everyone, I will find our pups and I will bring them home. Those pups are my reason for living and I won't give up on them!" he turned towards the direction the ran off in and paused for a moment, "Don't wait for me, because I will not come back until i have retrieved all of them and brought them home. Good bye Mochii, I will always love you." he looked back at Mochii, and she looked into his eyes.

She had no words, she continued to stare and she knew, somehow someway, he would bring them back. She saw a look in his eyes that assured he was telling the truth. They all watched as he took off after them into the now dark forest.

As soon as Breo disappeared, Blaze let off Argok who flew away. Mochii turned and made her way back towards their dens.

"Mochii?" Krystal put a paw on her shoulder who responded with a simple grunt.

Krystal took a long pause before opening her mouth, "They'll be fine, trust Breo."

"I can't trust him after this Krystal. However, I do believe what he says. He will return with our pups. I saw it in his eyes. The same determination he had when he came after me in the Badlands."

She looked up at the sky as her thoughts drifted towards Breo.

"Bring em' home safe sweetie, I believe in you."

**End of Chapter 4 Part 2**

Thank you all for being so patient with me, and thank you to those who sent me your support in this tough time. I'm feeling much better now and chances of the chapters coming out to you quicker have risen. I plan to finish this sequel no matter what. I promise you my faithful readers.


	6. Chapter 5 - New Discoveries

**Chapter 5 - New Discoveries**

He was panting, hot air billowing from his mouth as he ran through the dark, chilly forest. He could barely see, but he wouldn't stop, not until he found them. Breo paused for only a second to sniff the air, searching for their scent. He was puzzled though, the scent stopped there. He looked left, then right and began moving towards that direction and soon the scent was back.

"I'm coming kids, don't you worry. Daddy will make this all better."

"Psy, wait up!" Blu said as he tried to catch his breath.

"Guys we can't run like this forever. Its getting dark and cold, we need to find shelter." Autumn added.

"She has a point sis, we will freeze out here."

Psy didn't say a word, she only nodded at him as they walked around looking for some kind of shelter. They continued to search for several minutes until they found a small cave that looked abandoned. A quick inspection assured them that this can be there shelter for the night. The went inside and laid their weary heads on the ground. Psy let out a soft whimper and Blu looked at her with soft eyes before curling his body around her to provide heat and comfort to his sister. They all soon fell asleep on their first night alone.

The sun rose up the next morning, Psy was still asleep, but Blu woke up to smell of fresh berries brought in by Autumn.

"Wow Autumn, these look amazing." Blu said with surprise.

"Well I did learn from watching my dad." she replied.

They exchanged smiles as Blu woke up Psy so they can all sit down for a nice breakfast before heading out once again.

"Where should we go?" Blu asked.

"I don't know. I really want to go home, but I'm scared to go back now after all that."

Blu let out a soft sigh as before he spoke, "Yeah. I can't believe that happened."

They looked at Psy, who hadn't said a word since they left that night. They grew concerned for her as the days went on. The kept walking; through forest, through grassland, through rivers, and across lakes, each night Blu had his sister curled against his body. Blu loved his sister, to him she wasn't just a sister. She was the equivalent of Bree to Breo. He would do anything for her to make her happy.

"Hey Blu?" Autumn asked.

"Yeah?"

"Why don't we just head home?"

"We might have to." he turned to Psy, "Psy, lets go home sis. Mom and dad are probably lost without us."

For the first time in nearly a week she spoke, "No!"

"What?" Blu asked in shock.

"I never wanna go back home. Not while daddy is still there. I never wanna see him again!" she yelled.

"Psy, we have to. I know you don't like him sis, but you have me to protect you from him."

"But bro, I just wanna be with you and only you." she buried her head into his fur as he felt her light sobs.

Blu only sighed as he looked to Autumn, "You go home Autumn, let them know we're okay."

"No Blu, I won't do that. You two are just eevees, you need me for protection."

"We're not kids anymore Autumn, we have responsibilities now, and right now my sister is my only responsibility."

"But Blu..."

"No Autumn, please just go and tell them we're fine."

Deep down Blu felt something in him lift. The strong feelings he had for his sister erupted from him as his body began to glow. Blu, was evolving.

"Blu?" Autumn stared in amazement along with Psy.

A light flashed and before them stood an Umbreon, but something was different. He looked at his paws and saw the yellow pattern on them.

"But...but...dad said we were shinies. Why am I just like him.?"

"Blu..." Autumn moved closer to him and pointed to a small pond, "look at your eyes."

He moved to the pond and looked into his reflection. There in front of him was a standard umbreon, but his eyes weren't red. They were yellow!

"Wha-What the hell?" he stared in shock at his new form.

"Why am I like this?!"

"I don't know Blu, but look at the bright side, you're evolved now!"

"But look at me, I'm a damned freak of nature!"

Psy stared at her brother, "No bro, you're not. It doesn't matter what you look like ,you're still my brother."

He said no other word as he embraced his sister is a hug.

After saying their goodbyes, Autumn turned and began making her way back home as Psy and Blu passed through the valley.

"Where shall we go Psy?" Blu asked.

"I don't care, as long as I have my brother with me, I don't care."

He only smiled as the newly evolved umbreon and his eevee sister walked off into the sunset, ready to take on the new adventures and endure new hardships they will face. Breo, however, was still hot on their trail and he had no intention of giving up until he brought them home.

**End of Chapter 5**


	7. Chapter 6 - Forbidden Love

**Chapter 6 - Forbidden Love**

**Warning:** This chapter contains incestual themes and is not intended for all audiences. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!

**…...**

"Blu, we need to set up camp." Psy called out.

Storm clouds were forming, and the dark night became darker as the loud, crackling sound of thunder echoed from afar.

"You right, but I don't see any cover around here." Blu said, keeping his sister close.

A loud thunderclap roared through the area.

"Blu!" Psy cried out, scared of the loud thunder.

"It's ok sis. I'm here." he shushed his sister, keeping her protected.

They continued to look around. They scoured the area, searching high and low for a place to stay the night. As the heavy rain began pouring down, they finally found shelter. A low hanging rock that led into a shallow cave. Blu looked inside and check all around. The place seemed very empty, as if no one lived there at all.

"We can live here until the rain stops lil sis." Blu said as he led her inside.

"Thanks bro." she cooed as she snuggled close to him.

"Come sis, you can sleep right up on me tonight. We're both wet and cold, we need to share body heat to stay warm." he said.

Psy only nodded as she curled up against his chest and for once, Blu felt a heat rise in him. Something he never felt before was building inside. A strange desire to make his sister happy in any way possible. He denounced this feeling as a forbidden taboo and finally went to sleep.

"Oh, Blu, what is this strange feeling I have?" Psy said, slowly awakening.

Blu said nothing, his only action was to look down and stare at his erection rubbing between his sisters hind legs.

She looked down and tilted her head.

"I don't know what's happening, but I don't want it to stop."

She moaned lightly, he young femslit coating her brothers tool in her juices. Her body spasmed and twitched as Blu began to move his hips which moved his cock across her pussy over and over. Psy looked up at him, with heat in her cheeks and lust in her eyes.

"Please bro, mount your sister. Mount me and fill me with your rod." she cooed.

Blu jolted awake. He realized, it was nothing but a dream. He looked down and his erection was real, but Psy had moved in her sleep enough that his tip was no where close to touching. He sat up and walked around with his hard, begging for it to go back down.

"Come on, come on, go down, go down!" he panicked.

"Bro, are you awake?" Psy called from the cave.

The shock of hearing his sister was enough to shrink his erection back into his sheath and he sighed in relief to see his red boner disappear as he made his way back to his sister.

"The rain has stopped bro, we can move on again."

"Uh, yeah sis, we can. Come on and stay close."

"Ok bro."

They walked into the rising sun, smiling warmly. His thoughts continued to drift towards his dream about his sister. He kept shaking his head, trying to run away from the taboo thoughts.

"Bro, are you okay?" Psy asked.

"Hm? Yeah, I'm fine sis. Don't you worry about me." he smiled warmly to her giving her the idea he was okay.

They walked for what seemed like hours. The sun was high in the air, and Blu felt his stomach growling.

"Let's stop here Psy and find some food."

"Ok bro."

Blu sat her down and walked into the forest, scavenging for berries. He came up to a bush of oran berries and was stoked to say the least. As he was picking the berries he heard the loudest shriek ever coming from the direction of his sister. He bolted off to see his sister surrounded by a pack of growliths.

"Stop it! My bro will hurt you, bullies!" Psy cried out.

"Whiny lil bitch isn't she?" one growlith said.

"Don't worry fellas, we'll make her shut up with a mouth full of cock." said the biggest of the three. Blu assumed he was their leader.

"I thought you said we would use her for food boss?"

"Nothing wrong with fucking before you eat boys. Learn it well."

The growlith holding Psy down laughed as he spoke, "Well it's been since we had a a good lay."

"Please no! Don't touch me!" Psy was screaming out now as tears streaked down her cheeks.

"Hey!" the growliths jumped and looked towards Blu, "Let go of my sister, now!"

They only laughed as they stared at him with anger in his eyes.

"Guard the bitch, I'll kill this runt and have him as a personal meal." the large growlith bared his teeth at Blu. He stood his guard courageously as the growlith charged with his fangs ready to snap into Blu's neck.

Blu's eyes glowed along with his golden stripes as a dark ball formed in his mouth. The size grew larger and larger and earth beneath him began to crack. Blu hurled his shadow ball attack at the growlith with such great force that it even knocked Blu back slightly. The growlith only stared in shock and awe , hardly having any time to react before he was hit with the great force of the attack. The giant growlith was hurled backwards and smashed against the rock behind him, not moving an inch to get back up.

The other growliths stared at Blu.

"Anyone else want the same thing? No? Then I suggest you let go of my sister now and fuck off!" he slammed his paw into the ground and the growliths wasted no time to dash off into the dark with their boss.

Blu approached his sister, who was still bawling her eyes out with strong, constant sobs.

"Psy, it's me, Blu. I'm here sis." Blu shushed her as he placed a paw around her, giving comfort.

She only looked up with tears in her eyes and said nothing. Blu smiled and wiped her tears from her cheeks.

"No one will ever hurt you sis. Not while I'm around."

"Oh brothe, thank you." she said snuggling into his coat.

In their embrace, Blu's golden stripes began to illuminate once more, and the bright yellow began to change to a cyan.

"Blu, you're...you're a full shiny now!" Psy said as she noticed his change.

He looked at his new stripes in complete happiness and stared into the eevee's eyes.

"It's cause my feelings for you are strong sis. I will do everything to make you happy." he licked her cheek and began to talk again, "Now let's eat before you starve."

She only nodded and giggled lightly. Blu walked off, with Psy by his side this time, and gathered all the berries he had dropped. They returned to find a cave nearby and sat down to their feast. The moon had risen and the sounds of the night had followed.

They laid down, Psy snuggled into her brother's chest once again.

"Blu?"

"Yes Psy?"

"Those growliths, they were gonna rape me, weren't they?"

Blu paused for a moment, "I promise sis, I won't let anyone do that to you."

"That's the thing brother, the only male I really like, is you."

Her sentence caught him off guard as she continued, "I want to make you happy brother."

"What do you mean sis?"

"I've had...thoughts recently." Blu was shocked to say the least.

Was his sister really coming on to him? Was he dreaming again? He had no idea what to do or even if this was happening.

"Psy, you really want this?"

She nodded at him and nuzzled her head into his chest.

"Psy, this can get us into a lot of trouble."

"If you don't want to bro, I'm sorry. I'll understand."

"No, no, sis," Blu took a deep sigh, "if it will make you happy...then lets do it."

"You mean it Blu?!"

He nodded at her, "Turn around sis, and tell me if you want to stop okay?"

She did as he said and presented her sweet femslit to him, "Please be gentle Blu."

"I promise Psy. I'll be as gentle as you want me to."

By now, Blu was swollen to his full length. His thick, throbbing cock was hungry and it had his sister's pussy in its sights. He mounted her and slowly rubbed his tip against her moist slit.

"Oh, Blu, that feels so good." Psy cooed.

He continued his movements, pushing against her pussy hole. Each small push sent shivers down Psy's spine as he vocal sounds became for ecstatic.

"Please Blu, put it in me! Mate with your sister!" she cried.

He only nodded and pushed his throbbing cock into her warm, wet pussy. The feeling of his member inside her made her eyes shoot open as a loud moan of pleasure and pain sneaked its way out of her mouth and echoed throughout the cave. He hymen was broken and her seal of virginity was gone, taken by her brother, Blu.

"Oh god, Blu, don't stop. Please, harder!"

Blu did as she requested and began bucking his hips, slamming his rod deeper and harder inside her snatch. She tightend around him, sending waves of pure pleasure through his body. Her moans became more frequent as she felt her pussy stretch with each thrust. The feeling was unimaginable; her walls were being stretched, and her pussy was being filled by a hard cock, but what felt the best was the taboo. Her own brother was now fucking her pussy and she wouldn't have it any other way.

"Oh my god, bro you feel so good!"

Blu only responded with deep moans and groans as he felt his rod being squeezed by his sisters cunt.

"Psy, I'm gonna blow." he groaned.

"Do it in me bro, fill me with your seed."

He moaned louder as his knot swelled at the base of his cock. With one final thrust he pushed his knot inside her. Psy screamed out loud feeling her walls being stretched even further by his knot.

"Here it comes sis. Oh god...I'm cumming!" he cried out, blowing his load deep inside her sex. His knot kept him inside as he empty his nuts inside her.

"Oh Blu, I'm cumming too!" she screamed as her pussy spasmed, spraying Blu's cock and loins with her warm juices. The feeling of her first orgasmic almost made her black out as her tongue hung out the side and her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

After the deed was done, Psy laid down along with Blu who was still inside her due to his knot. They panted heavily and Blu noticed something about Psy. Her fur began to glow brighter, from a milky brown to a bright red.

Her fur didn't stop there, her neck fur began to shorten, her tail grew thin and split at the tip, and on her forehead grew a red jewel. Blu watched in amazement as his member, slid right out. He stared at her transformation and finally, her red fur continued to change to a bright, lime green. Psy, had evolved into a shiny Espeon.

Blu had no words to say. He sat there dumbfounded as he stared at his sister's new form. She stared back into him with a confused look on her face. She turned and looked into a small puddle inside the cave and gazed in awe at her new form. She turned back and gazed into her brother's eyes.

Blu sat down, smiled and opened his mouth, "Psy...you look beautiful."

**End of Chapter 6**


	8. Chapter 7 - Consquences of Siblings

**Chapter 7 - Consequences of Siblings**

**Warning:** This chapter contains lemon material including incestual themes and moderate language and is not intended for all ages. Read at your own risk!

Before we begin I'd like to say that I'm trying something new with this chapter. Where you see the horizontal lines, it shows a break in the story or a change in perspective so to say. For example, switching from Blu's perspective to Breo's perspective and etc. You'll see what I mean in the story. Enjoy!

* * *

The bright sun had risen and light shined into the cave where Blu and his newly evolved sister were sleeping. Blu woke up with a powerful yawn and smelled something musky in the air. He sniffed around and found the scent coming from his sisters back side. He was shocked at what he did, thinking it was only a dream, but soon shock turned into happiness as he soon smiled. He had no regrets for what he did.

He leaned down and nibbled on her ear. Psy giggled.

"Heheh, Blu. Did you enjoy yourself last night?" she said with a calm expression as if what they did was no big deal.

"Do you have to ask?" he responded in a proud tone.

"I guess not, but I can ask this. What do we do now?"

Blu got up and went outside, "Well you can stay here while I search for food. When I return, we leave and continue to travel."

Psy only nodded as he walked off into the bright sunlight.

* * *

Not too far away was Breo, still vaguely on their trail. They were surprisingly faster than he was and their scent was growing weaker which each passing day. The recent storm had almost washed away all signs of them, but Breo was an expert tracker and easily got back on their trail.

"Where are you kids?" he said in his mind. He slowly started drifting in memory back to when he found Autumn.

"Autumn!"

"Breo."

"Where are Blu and Psy?"

"You won't find them Breo. They're very upset with you."

"Autumn, I know I fucked up. I just want to find them to tell them that and say I'm sorry."

"It may be too late for that Uncle, Psy told me herself she never wanted to see you again."

"She...said that?"

"I'm afraid so...But if anyone can return them back home, it's you. Please Breo, bring them back, I'm worried about them."

"Where are they?"

"They're going towards those mountains, just stay on the trail and you'll find them."

"Thank you Autumn."

"No Breo, thank you. For doing everything you can for us. I know you meant well in what you did, even if it wasn't the right thing."

He continued to sprint as he flowed back to reality. He knew his mission, and he knew what it would take. He would do anything to get them back. Day and night he ran. He hardly slept, ate quick, and never stopped to rest, besides sleep.

* * *

"Psy, I'm back." Blu called out as he approached the cave.

"It's about time!" she yelled impatiently, making Blu chuckle to himself.

"We must eat quick and get moving."

They sat down to their berry meal and then took off, unknowing of where they're next stop might be. They traveled, day and night, sleeping in every shelter they could find. In caves and burrows, under hanging cliffs and large trees, wherever they saw a nice place to stay, they took it. They laughed and talked, sharing ghost stories and memorable moments, and even had a few romantic encounters. They were becoming more than brother and sister, they started becoming closer than what they appeared.

"Blu?" Psy quietly said, resting her head against his chest as they slept in a burrow.

"Hm?" he responded.

"Do you think wherever we go, our love will be accepted?"

Blu looked at her questioningly, "Sis, you know we have to return home sometime right?"

"No we don't, we can live on our own. Start a new family and live a new life." her eyes sparkled as she looked at him.

"Psy, you're becoming delusional. I think it's time we go home. Whether you like it or not, we have to go home."

Blu was becoming worried now. He truly thought his sister had lost it.

"I'm becoming delusional? You really think I want to go home to a dad who put his pups lives in danger, just to evolve them!" Psy screamed at him, sending Blu back in fear.

"Psy look at yourself, you're screaming at your own brother and your lover. You're not the same anymore." Blu's voice became stammered. He was losing his nerve, never seeing his sister like this before.

"Forget it Blu! I thought I would at least have my own fucking brother understand where I'm coming from, but you're just like every goddamn one of them!" Psy yelled as she bolted out the burrow, tears streaking down her cheek.

"Psy! Wait!" Blu screamed running after her.

He stopped outside the burrow, saddened by what just happened.

"So, you two are lovers now?" a strange voice said.

Blu turned and saw his father standing just by the brush surrounding the burrow.

"Dad..."

"Now's not the time son. We can talk about this later, right now we need to catch your sister."

Blu could only nod as he followed after his dad, chasing down Psy. As they ran after her, Blu could only think about that night with his dad. What his dad had done and the thoughts rushing through his own head. He finally understood now. His dad actually did care for them. Over and over in his head, Blu thought, "He actually traveled this far out just for us."

Right there, Blu realized his dad truly was the most amazing pokemon in the world, his only fear was how to explain the relationship he heard about his two pups in that burrow.

**End of Chapter 7**


	9. Chapter 8 - A Father's Love

**Chapter 8 - A Father's Love**

Warning: This chapter contains suggestive themes and is not intended for all ages. Read at your own risk!

Tears streaked down her soft green fur as she bolted through the dark forest. Her dad and brother not too far behind. She was quick, but not faster than Blu.

"Psy! Come back here!" Blu cried out.

"Honey, come back. I'm sorry!" Breo cried along with him.

"Stay away from me! I just want to be alone!" Psy used her psychic ability to hurl a small rock back at them, which did not slow them down one bit.

Blu took to the trees and began hopping from one branch to another until he finally got ahead of her.

"Psy, stop right there." Blu commanded.

Psy stopped dead in her tracks, her brother in front of her and her dad right behind her.

"Don't make me hurt my family. If I have to, I will use force to make you move.

"Your mother's mind tricks didn't work on me and neither will you..." Breo was interrupted by what felt like a ton of rocks being weighted onto his back as he forced to the grunt with a loud thump.

Psy's eyes were glowing as she was forcing gravity down onto her father. Blu stepped up and yelled, "Psy! Stop, thats your own dad!"

"Enough brother, I won't hear another word. You are now stopping me from being truly happy, therefore you are now my enemy." she said she locked her gaze onto him.

His legs buckled as he felt the same weight being forced onto him. He withstood every bit of pressure she threw at him as he continued to break through to her.

"Sis, stop. It's me, Blu." he cried out in pain, "It's your brother Psy. Your lover."

What he said must've slipped into her head because the pressure soon let off, but only for a second until the force was nearly doubled and he was sent straight to ground in agonizing pain.

"You're not my lover, and you're not my brother. If you were, you would accept my decision to be alone!"

"Psy...It's not your decision, don't you see...We still love you and we want you to come home with us." he was gasping for air between sentences, the pressure was becoming too much. Breo was on the verge of slipping into unconsciousness.

"Psy, look at me. Look at your father honey. Look into my eyes and you'll see that I love you. I never wanted to hurt you." Breo gasped under his breath.

"Bullshit! If what you say is true then you would've never put us in danger like that!" Psy scolded him.

"If I didn't love you, then what reason would I have to chase after you this far?"

Now Breo was getting into Psy's head as the pressure on both of them let up. She looked curiously to her father.

"Look into my mind honey, and you'll see everything."

Psy was hesitant but soon closed her eyes and gazed into her dad's memories. She looked deep; the day she was born, her first steps, all the wonderful moments she and her dad shared together as father and daughter.

A single tear fell from her eye to the dirt as she looked into his deepest memories.

"Argok, I want them to evolve, but please. Do not touch the girl."

"Why Breo?"

"That's my most precious daughter in the world and I don't want anything to happen to her."

"Noble, very well Breo nothing will happen to the girl."

"Daddy..." Psy whimpered.

"I love you Psy, with all my heart, I love you." Breo said, tears filling in his eyes as well.

Psy closed her eyes, tears building up, but she only shook her head and threw them both into a tree with a loud thud. Without even a moments hesitation, she resumed the force being pushed down on to them.

Breo couldn't move, Blu couldn't move. They were hopeless against the amount of gravitational force on them. However, something burned inside Blu. A new spark of hope as he began to rise up with all his strength. His knees buckled and he was seething in pain through his teeth, but something deep down inside him was telling him, "GET UP! DON'T QUIT! GET UP AND SAVE THEM! GET UP!"

Psy began increasing the pressure on Blu, but he didn't waver one bit. He continued to slowly inch his way to her, he was beginning to think about his spine breaking, the horrible crunching noise of bones as his life slowly drifted away. He couldn't be thinking about that though, he pushed all those thoughts to the back of his head as a fire was lit in his belly. I guess you can say it was love. It was love! It was love that was pushing him, it was love that was making ignore the pain, it was love that made him press on, even if he was to die right there and then, he would die knowing he was in love with Psy.

"S-s-sis..." he grunted under his breath.

"Blu...stay back. If you don't want to die, stay back." Psy growled at him.

"I'm n-not leaving *grunt* here without y-you." he said as he took another step towards her.

"I said stay back!" she yelled forcing more weight on his back, but he didn't flinch the slightest bit.

By this time, all the weight had been removed from Breo and switched to Blu. Breo was nearly unconscious has his weakly watched his pups struggle.

"Your c-coming home with us Ps-sy." Blu was only mere inches from her face as their eyes connected. Her violet eyes stared deeply into his yellow irises, saying a thousand words that their mouths couldn't. With one swift motion, Blu kissed his sister on the lips for what seemed like eternity as a flood of mixed emotions washed over Psy.

They continued to kiss and soon all the weight that was on Blu began to lift until nothing was there. After a lifetime long kiss, they broke away and looked into each others eyes again, a thousand words said, but no words spoken.

Tears filled the sorry eyes of Psy as she slowly came to her senses.

"Blu...I-I-I'm so sorry." she said with a wail of pain as she crashed into his chest fur.

"Shh, it's ok sis. Everything is ok." he reassured her, putting a paw around her shoulder.

The apology parade soon stopped, their attention going straight to their father who had slipped away from consciousness.

"Dad..." blu said quietly.

"Dad...?" they both said, fear starting to rise.

Soon Psy cried out, "Daddy!"

She began crying once again by her father's side who laid motionless.

"Blu, I can still feel a heartbeat. He's alive!" Psy cried out again.

"We need to find a shelter and fast before any night time predators come out."

Psy lifted her father up and rested him on both their backs as the trudged through the crisp night air until they came upon a small cave that they had ran past during the chase. They laid down, Psy was now able to use her psychic abilities to stabilize her father. With fear erased from her mind concerning his health. She rested her head into Blu's fur and quickly fell asleep.

Blu was unfortunate with sleep however, he couldn't stop thinking about his dad. How he traveled so far after them to bring them back. Even after the horrible thing he did, he couldn't stay mad at him and he knew that. A strong admiration was building for his father and Blu knew right there and then, whatever happened between him and Psy, he wanted to be just as brave, wise, and caring as his father Breo.

**End of Chapter 8**


	10. Chapter 9 - Long Way to the Heart

**Chapter 9 - Long Way to the Heart**

It had been nearly three days since the fight. Breo was still in a coma and Psy hadn't left his side once. All day until she fell asleep was watch him, teary eyed and sometimes even spoke to him in his slumber, believing in the rumor that pokemon in comas could still hear you. He was breathing normally and had a steady heartbeat but he hadn't moved an inch since the encounter.

Blu continued to think on what they would do when he woke up and began asking questions about him and Psy being a couple. Until then, he would continue checking on her, keeping her company through the heart wrenching moments and occasionally picking up some local berries for their dinner. They continued to wait in that cave for him to finally wake up, but even after a week, he still didn't move a muscle.

"Psy, we need to start thinking about moving on back home." Blu stated, realizing they had been gone nearly four months now.

"I won't move until my daddy gets up and is well." she rebelled.

Psy was always the rebellious one, going against the wishes of others. However, she always listened to her dad, no one else. She had always had a soft spot for him and loved him everyday of her life. Even when he got angry with her sometimes she would always apologize for her actions and within seconds be in his grasp, making the recent event be quickly forgotten. Breo had loved both his pups as well, always looked after them everyday of his life. There wasn't a second that he ignored them or a single moment that he had other plans when they wanted to play.

Psy laid her head on his chest, listening to her father's calming heartbeat as a single tear fell and stained his dark, black fur. The single tear was followed by another, then another, and another, until she was in a full out sob and waterfall of tears. Within that moment, she felt a twitch and heard a groan. Her head sprang up in an instant to see her dad's head moving around and slowly rising. More tears flowed from her eyes, but not tears of sadness...no, tears of joy.

"Ah, wh-what happened?" Breo said as he shook out of his slumber.

"Daddy!" Psy cried out as she leaped onto his back, rubbing herself into his embrace. Breo could only smile, finally seeing his daughter back in his arms for what seemed like an eternity for him.

No words were said as the two hugged closer and closer, four months of pain and emotional torture almost disappearing in an instant.

Blu walked in with several bushels of berries when he saw the two in a tight embrace. He dropped the fresh picked berries as tears soon fell from his eyes as well, charging towards his father.

"Dad!" he cried out leaping into the group, joining in on the love. Again, no words were spoken as the four months of pain washed away. They were finally happy, they had their father back, they were together once again. However, not everything was perfect. There was still one issue at hand, the revealing of the forbidden relationship between Psy and Blu.

They sat quietly, eating their dinner. Breo taking up most of the food, since he hadn't eaten in almost a week and a half. He was weak, but not weak enough to go out to a nearby riverbank and catch him some "fresh" food.

"Nothing like fresh magikarp to soothe an empty belly." he said as he obliterated the fish, devouring every last morsel of it. The two pups watched in pure shock, they saw their own father acting like, well, them!

Hours passed before Breo opened his mouth again. His first question was directed towards Blu.

"Son, I see you grew up to be a fine young adult. New coat looks good on you," he said nonchalantly, "and Psy. You grew up to be just as beautiful as your mother."

The pups stared at each other dumbfounded, not expecting what they just heard.

"Umm, thanks dad." they both said in unison.

"I'm sure you were expecting me to ask questions about this supposed love between you two?"

They both nodded and Breo took in a deep sigh of disbelief. His worst fears were now confirmed.

"Personally, I can't agree to this kind of love. You two are siblings and that's how it should stay." Breo said.

"B-bu..." Blu and Psy were quickly cut off in mid sentence by their father who put a paw up to signal a silence to them.

"Let me finish," he cleared his throat, "I said that's how it should stay, but..."

They stared at him as if there was some hidden message. Finally, Blu stood up to take the stand.

"But, you will allow it?"

"I didn't say that either, but, on our way home, if you can prove to me that you two truly belong together, then and only then will I sanction this love."

They could not argue at all. Fearing they would jeopardize their chances of being together officially, they answered him with a nod and a "Yes sir."

"Then it's settled, we shall leave right now. However, you shouldn't worry about persuading me. Even if you do get my approval, there's still your mother who I highly doubt would accept this." Breo began walking ahead with them close to his tail.

"However, I do have one rule. Nothing intimate, got it?!"

They shrank hearing their dad raise his voice for the first time to them and nodded with another "Yes sir."

With that being said, they headed off into the forest. Retracing their steps back home. Moving from cave to cave, burrow to burrow, den to den, taking shelter in anything they could find to be hospitable.

"Kid's...stop." Broe said in a low, hushed whisper as he signaled them to hunker down amongst the bushes. In front of them was a group of trainers camped out eating. The smell of their food was enticing every sense of Blu's, calling him to come forward, but the better half of him forced him to stay down.

They continued to gaze as the trio of humans ate and played with their pokemon, one was a young boy with a white jacket with blue short sleeves on it and a red hat with a white front to it that was labeled with a pokeball logo. Following him was a small Pikachu, running around in what seemed like a friendly game of tag with another girl who had long violet pigtails and a deep brown tan and a tall skinny white fellow who had a very bright minty green hair color. They ran and played along with several other of their pokemon.

The group stayed in the bushes until they felt it was safe and the trio soon departed to their tent for bed. Once the coast was clear, they marched out into the open, quickly scurrying into the bushes nearby and continued their tread home. Blu made sure Breo noticed him and Psy always together, laughing and cuddling. He kept her close and safe in his presence. When they slept, he kept her piled up in his fur for warmth and made sure she did not go one second without feeling like the happiest pokemon in the world. Breo did take notice of this. He couldn't help but smile at his two pups sharing a forbidden love that he once thought was ugly and taboo. To him it was still kind of taboo, but his feelings changed.

"If they can look past the sibling part and find an undying love, then who am I to say that they can't be together?" he thought to himself as he watched them sleep through the silent night. Seeing it almost made him cry as he stepped out and gazed upon the stars.

"Mochii. Wherever you are, I'm coming home. I'm coming home with our beautiful pups," he said to himself as he gazed back at Psy, "and maybe one extra." he returned to the cave and laid down for some well deserved, and much needed sleep as he closed his eyes and let the sounds of the night carry him off into a deep rest.

**End of Chapter 9**


	11. Chapter 10 - Bitter News

**Chapter 10 – Bitter News**

Two weeks had passed on their travel back home, and all seemed fine. The weather was great, not a single rainy day to be seen. The heat was always mild, not too hot, but not too cold. The scent of home was growing and neither one of the pups or Breo could stop smiling. They were at least another six days out. Suddenly, Breo stopped in his tracks. He spotted a small figure off in the distance.

"Could it be another enemy?" he thought before saying, "Kids, stay back."

Blu and Psy froze where they stood, awaiting for what was about to happen. The strange figure came closer at a hastened speed. When it was in perfect view of Breo, he recognized two distinct brown eyes on bright orange fur that was decorated with a yellowish mane and tail.

"Torch, is that you?" Breo called out.

"Yes, it's me. Breo you need to hurry back to the Enclosure quick! It's urgent!" he screamed.

He ran out to meet Torch halfway and began asking questions. "What's going on?"

"It's my dad, he went on a rampage not too long ago."

Breo let out a low growl. His dislike for Blaze only grew more intense as his red eyes glowed in pure rage and anger.

"Breo…He set the Enclosure on fire…"

Immediately, all their hearts sank, their eyes grew big as Breo lost his balance for only a second. He couldn't believe what he just heard.

"Wait. Blaze, your own father, set the Enclosure on fire?" Breo asked in disbelief. Torch could only nod, not able to speak those words again. "Take me there as fast as you can."

Again, Torch nodded as they soon sprinted off. The sudden change in speed brought them closer to the Enclosure, and quicker. Blu and Psy were lagging behind however, they could not keep up with their dad, but they continued to push on, even beyond their own limits. At night they rested, but all through the day they ran. A six day trip turned to two, and as they approached the Enclosure, the smell of smoke and ash was still present. The fire was put out thanks to some water Pokémon and Krystal, but the damage was done.

Breo made his approach to the community of dens and it didn't take long for his presence to be noticed by none other than his wife, Mochii, and his sister, Bree. Their eyes lit up, not with amazement but disbelief. No one had seen them for almost two months, and they were scared to admit this, but they had almost lost hope that they were still alive.

"Breo…is that really you?" Mochii asked in a weary tone, as if she was about the faint.

"Yes hun, it's me." He said, out of breath. Without a moment's hesitation, Mochii jumped on him, spilling an eternity's amount of love in kisses and hugs and licks. Breo couldn't help but laugh and chuckle as he was taken back to the days when they first dated.

"Breo, I missed you so much, we all missed you so so much." Mochii say between kisses as tears streamed down her cheek and on to his cheeks.

"I missed you to Mochii." Breo said, returning every kiss with just as much passion and longing as hers. However, the romance didn't last forever. Breo soon got out of Mochii's grasp and back on all four paws. Mochii saw this and knew right away that he was all business right now.

"I'm guessing you heard about what caused all this?"

"Blaze?"

Mochii nodded, "There's more."

"What?"

"Blade and your father ran after him."

Breo remained motionless, in pure shock. Not because of Blade, but his dad? Why would he run after someone as dangerous as Blaze? Why would he put himself in such danger like that?

"Dad?" Breo was snapped back to reality by the sound of his son's voice. "Dad, are you going after grandpa?"

"Yes son, I have to make sure he's okay."

Mochii looked at him in concern, "Breo, no! You just got back. Please stay and regain your energy."

Breo only put a paw on her shoulder and looked deep into her eyes, and she back into his. She didn't want to admit, but she knew he would have to go right now. With a simple nod, a few tears fell from her eyes. This time, they were not sweet, romantic, loving tears, but bitter, distasteful, and painful tears.

"Breo…please, be safe." Mochii said as Breo nuzzled against her.

"I promise hun, I'll be fine and I'll come back."

He set off once more in the charred remains of the Enclosure, running into the direction that his dad had set off into. Blu begged and pleaded to come along, but Breo wouldn't have any of it. He demanded he stay behind and help the others, telling him that they needed a man to watch over them all and that he needed to be there for Psy. Without any argument, he agreed and stayed behind, watching his hero take off into the distance.

* * *

The scent of the trio of Pokémon was growing stronger as he pressed on deeper into the charred wilderness, he followed the scenes of scorched trees and burnt grass, and he knew he was getting closer. Then, he saw something, it wasn't a something, it was someone! Not just someone, but Blade. Further inspection showed he was badly injured on his hind leg. A severely burnt portion of his leg stood out in a gruesome fashion. The red, bubbled flesh and singed hair stained Breo's mind in pure horror and fright as he approached.

"Blade, are you okay?" Breo asked in a panicked fashion.

"No, I can barely move Breo, and I lost all feeling in my hind legs." He said in a pained tone.

"Where's my dad and Blaze?"

"They're up that way, but Breo, hurry. I doubt your dad, as strong as he is, can handle Blaze."

Breo understood, his dad was wise and strong, but still old. He was no condition to be fighting someone as youthful and powerful as Blaze.

"Go Breo, don't worry about me. Worry about your dad." Blade encourage before giving him a push with his vine whip forcing Breo to start running off in the direction Blade had pointed out. Once more he was following the trail of scorched earth. Everywhere he looked, he saw some sort of burn mark, evidence of a rough and heated fight.

Soon, he heard noises. He was drawing near the sounds of battle and right then he knew it was his dad and Blaze. His breath become more rapid as if he was gasping for clean air. All around him was thick smoke from a nearby fire. It was Blaze, he had lit the nearby forest on fire, surrounding him and Breo's dad.

"Dad!" Breo called out.

"Breo, get out of her…ack!" before he could finish, the distraction from Breo had given Blaze an open chance to attack as he struck Breo's dad with blazing hot ball of fire. Breo, screamed out in pure shock and horror and before his dad could get up Blaze was already on top, claws to his throat.

"Simply pathetic. Weakness has truly plagued your sad family Breo." Blaze sad in a wicked, almost demonic tone.

"Why are you doing this Blaze?" Breo asked before jumping through the wall of flames in front of him, joining in on the battle.

"I am sick of the weakness you all share! All of you, weak, spineless fools!"

"We're spineless fools? Look at you, you burnt down an entire community jeopardizing the lives of innocent pups!"

"At least they won't grow up to be weak cowards like the rest of you."

"Even your own son, Torch?!"

"You infected my son with your useless bullshit of friends and love. Lies! All of it, fucking lies!" Blaze said as he hurled a flamethrower attack at Breo, who quickly dodged and regained his stance.

"So you see it fit to attack an old man who can barely fight?!" Breo yelled back in anger.

"Your father chose to pursue me like the fool he is, but he's not the one I want. No, not by a long shot. The one I really want is the source of all this cowardice."

"What are you talking about Blaze?"

"Is it not simple? The one I want is you Breo!"

Blaze sent another flaming attack towards Breo, who again dodged and began sprinting towards Blaze, tail glowing and preparing for a tail whip. With a loud growl, Breo jumped into the air and brought his tail down with great force. Combined with Breo's speed and agility, Blaze was unable to follow the umbreon's attacks as he was smashed on the top of the head, sent straight into the ground with a thunderous thud.

Breo quickly jumped back and got into a sprinting position waiting for Blaze to get back up. Blaze slowly made it to his feet, signaling Breo's attack to start as he broke into a full sprint, racing towards Blaze at blinding speed. Before Blaze could even analyze the situation he was struck full force in the chest by Breo's tackle attack and was sent flying through a charred tree. Not too far from the fight was a high cliff that Blaze was quickly approaching as he slide across the grass.

Breo was not far behind as he followed the beaten flareon. Soon his rage was turned into horror as he watched Blaze's body sliding closer to the edge of the cliff. He raced towards Blaze, he didn't want him to die. Not even Blaze deserved death, and as he drew closer to him he saw Blaze's body slowly slip right off the edge and with a mighty leap, he too slid into the earth. His eyes were shut tight, he didn't want to see the outcome of his efforts, but against his will, his eyelids opened slowly to see the helpless flareon in his paws.

"Blaze, hold on!" Breo called out.

"Let go Breo, I refuse to go back to that abyss of weakness."

"You have got to be kidding me Blaze, look at yourself. Your own damn mistakes got you here! Can't you see that being together makes you stronger as a whole?" Breo shouted.

"No Breo, strength comes from being able to defend yourself. How can you defend yourself if you always need worthless friends to protect you?!"

"Just come with me Blaze, we can show you the right path!"

"It's too late for me Breo. I hate to admit it, but you are stronger than you look. Please, take care of my son. Okay?" Blaze said as a tear dropped from his eye. Breo was shocked to see this side of Blaze, he had never heard of or seen him cry, ever. Before he knew it, Blaze had slipped from Breo's grasp, plummeting to the forest below.

"Blaze!" Breo screamed, but he couldn't hear his voice. All around him was silent as he watched Blaze fall to his death, disappearing in the foliage. He said nothing afterward, he simply got up and walked back to his dad. To his surprise, the flames had died, as if they just simply disappeared, but his main concern was his dad who had not moved an inch since he arrived to confront Blaze.

* * *

"Dad?" he said softly while nudging him. No response.

"Dad?!" he said again with more power and this time, he got a response. A simple grunt.

"Dad!" he said in shock, seeing his dad still had life in him.

"Son…" Breo's dad said in a weak voice.

"Don't talk dad, save your strength."

"No son, I have to say this. It's something I never said too often, so what better time than now to say this." There was a long pause before he opened his mouth again, "I love you son."

"No dad, you're gonna make it okay. You're gonna make it." His words went with no response.

"Dad?!" Breo said with small whimper, as tears filled his eyes. He buried his face into his dad's fur and let out several sobs.

"I love you too dad."

Breo made his way back to the Enclosure, but there were no smiles to greet him. All the eyes were staring at the wrapped body on his back. No one spoke, several started crying, and others just retreated back to their dens, hiding their tears. Breo walked, alone, to the Cove and began digging a grave for his father.

* * *

The sun was setting and his deed was done. Several rocks lined the grave and the peace of the Cover surrounded the area. The sounds of crickets and the soothing ripples of the water put Breo's troubled mind at peace as he stared at the grave.

"Dad, I love you. I'll make sure everyone is safe just as you did for us, but please, I can't do it alone. I need you to guide me."

He sat in silence before a soft wind blew through the area, caressing his cheek. He knew it was his dad, and a smile crossed his face before he started his way back to the Enclosure.

Breo looked back one last time, "I'll come by and visit everyday father, I love you."

**End of Chapter 10**


	12. Chapter 11 - A Leader is Born

**Chapter 11 – A Leader is Born**

The sun shined bright in the sky, yet down below it was solemn and quiet. The mood was gloomy, and the usual cheerful attitudes of the Pokémon that inhabited the area were erased. Even worse, Breo had not moved an inch from his bed in two days. He barely ate and never spoke a single word. His heart was torn, and his brain was wrapped around the horrid image of watching his father die right in front of him. He blamed himself.

"_If I didn't distract him, he'd still be alive. Why me? My father is dead because of me!" _

Mochii did everything she could to cheer him up, but nothing had worked. She caressed him, nudged him, and even scolded him to get up out of bed. He simple just ignored her a laid in his bed, solid as a rock. Everyone was worried for him; Mochii, Blu, Psy, his mother, Krystal, every Pokemon in the Enclosure was worried sick of Breo. They looked for him to guide the Enclosure, to offer them so sort of leadership, but he would do no such thing. In all honesty, he felt like he couldn't lead them. He was never a leader, and never thought of himself as one.

Night fell upon the Enclosure, and all were soundly asleep except for Breo. He kept hearing this echoing voice. He brushed it off as his mind playing tricks on him at first, but the voice starting getting louder, and louder, and louder until it forced him to get up and walk outside for some air only to find that the voice was calling him from a distance, as to lead him somewhere. By some instinct, he followed the voice through the woods. One step at a time, he kept following it until he saw he was brought the Cove. Not just the Cove, but his dad's grave.

"What?" he asked.

"Breo…" a mysterious voice called from behind the tree. It startled Breo as he jumped back and looked ahead, awaiting for an enemy to come out and attack him, but from the corner came not an enemy, but a familiar face.

"D-dad?" he asked in astonishment, "How?"

"Breo, you must listen to me." The apparition called out.

"Father how are you here?"

"Breo, listen, you need to shape up boy, the world isn't going to stop just for you and crying isn't going to help at all. Now do me one last favor son."

"What dad?"

"Wake…up."

"What?" Breo asked in confusion.

"Wake up…" the word echoed through his mind before being jolted awake to his wife, Mochii shaking his sleeping body.

"Breo, wake up." She called.

He gave a simple groan and rolled over, "What is it?"

"Oh thank the Goddesses, you're awake." She sighed in relief.

"What's wrong?"

"You've been asleep for eight hours, I grew worried." She said, giving Breo a relaxing nuzzle against his cheek.

"I'm fine sweetie. Everything is fine." He reassured her as he got up for the first time in nearly a week. From the bed he took his first steps out in the sunlight that was bathing the Enclosure, and all that were out had suddenly stopped and stared at the sight. He took his place on top of his den and looked down at a sea of attentive eyes, staring at him.

"Friends, family, and all habitants of the Enclosure. We are all grieved by the tragedy struck at the death of my father, who was the best leader this forest has ever seen. I stand before you today as not only as his son, but as the heir to his role as leader. I will guide all of you and protect every living organism in this forest just as my father did. I swear it!"

There was a long pause, no one knew what to make of what just happened. Until one brave soul decided give a powerful howl, "Glaceon!"

They all looked back, to see Krystal chanting for Breo in their own manner of approval. Chanting their Pokémon name was their way of showing approval or cheering for someone. Soon, she was followed by one more, then another, and another, until the entire Enclosure was roaring with Pokémon all chanting their names for Breo.

Breo looked down at the sea of chanting Pokémon and couldn't help but feel proud of himself as he looked up at the sky, knowing that his father was smiling down upon him. For the first time in years, he felt a proud feeling in him, like something had finally changed in his life. He was finally happy again. He looked around to see his wife and two kids, staring up at him with gleams in their eyes before he hopped down to the roaring crowd.

* * *

Hours later, after the crowd had died off and everyone returned to their business, he came upon his kids. "I do believe we made a promise to each other during our trip back home?" he said, causing their heads to lower, thinking the worst.

"Promise, what promise dear?" Mochii asked, curious of what the three were talking about.

"Sweetie, I think its best we go inside and discuss something, privately." With a curious nod, Mochii turned and walked off to the den with her husband, giving one last curious look at the pups who were told to wait at the Cove. Their demeanor had changed, they were once filled with unbridled joy, seeing their dad have his moment, but now, their heads were hung low in fear, fearing that their love would be forbidden. So they sat at the Cove, the sun was setting fast and Psy was almost crying.

"Sis, it's gonna be okay. I'm sure dad can convince mom and we'll be back to our usual life." Blu said, hoping to provide his sister with comfort.

"What if he doesn't? I can't bare being parted from you, or much less seeing you with another mate. I can only love you, whether it's wrong or not, I love you." She said, holding back a flood of tears.

"I love you too sis, more than anything in the world. We've been through everything and I can't see myself but you either."

"Is that true Blu?" their heads snapped back to see their mother and father walking towards them in the dark. "Do you really feel this way about each other?" said Mochii. The pups could only nod as they looked their mother sternly in the eye. All she could do was just sigh and look at their faces.

"This isn't right, but who am I to judge what's right and what's wrong. Even if it makes our family the talk of the entire forest, I wouldn't care because I know in my heart that my pups are happy."

"Kids, we're just worried about one thing. No matter what happens, do not let this come between your brother sister bond." Breo said.

"Of course father, we won't. We swear."

"Well then Mochii my dear, I think we should leave the two lovebirds to their privacy and head home. You two can have the night to yourselves and come home whenever you want. You've been through a lot these past few months and you deserve it." Breo gave them a bright smile and head back into the woods before turning around and giving them both a lick on the cheek, "We love you two, and don't ever forget that."

They both laughed and looked up at him, "We know dad, and we love you two as well."

* * *

Their parents now gone and disappeared into the darkness gave them a chance to greet each other's lips with a long passionate kiss. "Is it weird now? That we can officially be together?" Blu asked with a sly smile.

"A little, but I don't really mind. As long as I have you." Psy responded as she kisses his nose lightly. "What do we do now?"

"Well dad did show me this secret cave one time that goes right under the waterfall, we can stay there the night."

"Sounds like a plan brot…I mean, love."

Blu took his sister into where the cave was, right where he remembered it. Inside was nothing more than a few dense leaf patches, obviously made for beds as Blu soon remembered that this was a special place for couples. They continued to explore the area until they came to an opening, and through the opening was the waterfall, it was nothing at first until they looked behind them. The reflection of the moonlight off the pond cascaded the walls behind them with a perfect wallpaper of what looked like stars. The sight was beautiful until they came up to some simple graffiti.

They looked closer and couldn't help but smile at what was written right above a particular leaf patch.

_B + M were here_

_2 Hearts, 1 Love_

**End of Chapter 11**


	13. Chapter 12 - Family United

**Chapter 12 – Family United**

The bright orange glow of the sun breached through the waterfall, shining into Blu's eyes. He rose up and shook the sleep out of him and looked next to him to see his sleeping lover Psy. He gave her a small lick on the cheek smiling after the, heated and passionate, night they had together. He walked outside of the cave and began fishing at the Cove for a bit of breakfast before returning to a now awoken Psy with two Magikarp in his possession.

"Hey there big guy, is that fish for me?" she said with a sly grin.

"Ok come on now, that seductive talk was sexy last night, but we can talk normal now." He replied with a grin of his own.

"I know, I'm just giving you a hard time love." Psy said with a laugh before chowing down to her meal. They stayed in that cave for another hour before exiting and returning home to their den, where they're parents were wide awake and greeted them each with a bright smiles and cheerful 'Good morning'. They sat and talked for a bit, talking about their adventure and the things they did and the stuff they saw. Mochii's reaction wasn't expected, the pups had expected her to be shocked or disappointed, but instead she was rather curious and excited about it all. She herself only went so far, but Psy and Blu had traveled three times her distance!

Minutes passed, and Mochii's enthusiasm to learn everything she could from them didn't dwindle even the slightest bit. Finally, after an hour and a half, she stopped asking questions and decided to take a walk around the Enclosure. As she left, she was only to be greeted by several other Pokémon giving her weird looks and even a few acted as if they were talking behind her back. She had a very uneasy feeling that she didn't like one bit.

"_Are they talking about me? Are they talking about my pups? No, they can't be, everything is alright dearie. Just ignore them and keep your head held high, you can do it."_ She said, talking to herself, but the more she continued to move on, the more eyes started glaring at her with more idle chatter. Her walk became a jog, and a jog turned into a run, and finally her run turned into a sprint. She didn't know where she was going, she just wanted to get out of there. She looked up to find herself at the Cove and turned to see Breo's dad's gravesite.

"Hey father-in-law, I could really use some help right now. I said I'd accept it, but deep down, I don't really think I can handle the gossip of being a mother of incest. I really don't know what to do anymore, and I just…I could really use some kind of answer as of what to do."

A few moments after she closed her eyes, a gentle breeze picked up. She heard no words, but she knew what the answer was, and with a smile she made her way back to the den for dinner, then spent some time with her pups and then finally slept off the eventful day she had.

The next day came around and as always, Mochii took her usual walk around the Enclosure and received the same awkward looks from the other Pokémon as yesterday. Only this time, she didn't mind, she encouraged them to look at her. With a large smile and her head held high, she continued to trot her way through the forest until she came back to the den for some late breakfast and a peaceful chat with Krystal out by the Cove.

"So Mochii, I'm sure you've noticed that you're the talk of the entire Enclosure?"

"Indeed, and I don't mind one bit." Mochii replied.

"How can you keep so calm, knowing your pups are doing something that is strictly taboo?"

Mochii smiled as she stared out into the open sky, "Sure, you might consider it taboo, but to me it's something more. All I see are two lovers, embracing themselves in true, unbound love that cannot be separated by anything, not even their own mother and father."

"I don't think I would be as accepting of it as you." Krystal said looking at the water.

"If you had kids like mine, then you would be different. You would see it as I would and then, and only then, will you see it from my eyes." Mochii said before giving a loud huff, "I'm sorry Krystal, but I must take my leave and be with my family."

"Of course hun, I'm sorry if I offended you." Krystal replied.

"It quite alright Krys, all if forgiven."

Mochii, now done with her chat, walked off back to her den and back to her family giving her pups a proud look and licking both their cheeks.

"What was that for mom?" Blu asked.

"Don't you two ever let anyone tell you what you have is wrong or taboo, believe what you want to believe. Promise me that, okay?"

Without any question, they nodded and went about their business.

* * *

The next day, Breo had woken up to the bright sun and walked out to stretch. He found Blade and trotted up to him, "Hey Blade, how's the harvest coming?"

Blade gave a very awkward response and walked away giving Breo a very strange feeling in his gut. This feeling was only made worse when he received several similar response from several of the Pokémon around the Enclosure. One after another, they all looked away and walked off, Breo finally had enough and stopped someone, "Hey, what hell is wrong with everyone, why are you avoiding me?"

"Well Breo, to be quite honest, a lot of people don't feel comfortable with a leader that would allow taboo into their society." The stranger said.

"What? Why would people deny me my right to be leader because of something so stupid?"

"It's just how they are Breo, and honestly, I agree with them."

"Come now, you're really letting something as simple as my pup's love change your loyalty?"

"That's how everyone is seeing it Breo."

"Then tell me who they are suggesting as a new leader, if they have found one."

"Blade." The stranger answered.

Breo went silent, "Blade?"

The stranger nodded, offering a few simple apologies and went on his way, leaving a dumbfounded Breo in a state of shock. He could not make any sense of what was happening as he made his way back to the den.

"Breo hun, what's the matter?" Mochii asked, offering him a comforting lick on the cheek.

"They're passing me up for leader and giving it to Blade." He responded with an almost blank stare on his face.

"What? Why?"

"Because they don't agree with our pup's love. They think I'm insane to allow incest into our society."

"Nonsense, they just need time to see what their love truly is and they'll change their mind."

"I wouldn't be so sure Mochii, I have a feeling we will soon become outcasts in the Enclosure." Breo said, hanging his head low.

Just outside the den, in the dim light of the moon, Psy and Blu heard every word and looked at each other before bolting off to the Cove. Blu was the first to speak as he brutally smashed a nearby rock.

"What is wrong with them?! How can they be so heartless and do this to our parents?!" he yelled.

"Blu honey, we have to remain calm. I'm sure this will all blow over, like mom said it would."

"You really think they will ever look past this, think about Blaze hm? He was a permanent outcast to everyone, even our father!"

"Blaze made his out stupid mistakes by attacking innocent Pokémon." Psy said trying to comfort Blu.

"And you think we will be any different. It doesn't matter what we've done, we're just freaks to them and now our parents are suffering because of us."

"What are you trying to say Blu that we should just give it all up and listen to others? Didn't mom tell us just the other day that we shouldn't care what others think of us?"

"Psy…"

"No brother, I don't wanna hear it. Look tomorrow, we'll show them. We'' show them all the error of their ways and fix everything." Psy said, giving her lover a deep passionate kiss to settle him.

"Okay Psy. Okay."

* * *

The next morning came around and all that came outside were greeted by two figures on top of a large rock in the center of their community. It was none other than Blu and Psy, standing side by side, glaring at the crowd below. Almost everyone in the Enclosure was there, even Breo and Mochii were in attendance in the very back.

"If we could please have everyone's attention, me and my sister, who many of you who now know as my lover, have something to say." Blu called out.

They were responded with a few blank stares and a couple of snickering remarks which they had brushed off. "You know me as the son of Breo, who was supposed to be your new leader, but there are some who think just because Psy and I are together, that he should be robbed of something he rightfully deserves!"

The snickering soon stopped as they stared up at the screaming umbreon with full attention.

"Look at yourselves, you are denying something that rightfully belongs to someone because of actions they had no control over. Do you honestly think you are any better?!" Psy screamed out, "Every single one of you has had a fault in their life that could've been prevented and yet you deem yourselves worthy to judge someone else's future because of a fault they had no control over!"

"We take pride in our father, he is the best Pokémon in the entire forest, and the entire world. I have personally witnessed this myself when he traveled for three months just to rescue his, taboo committing pups. You all don't deserve a leader as great as our dad. You, and you, and even you! Why do you feel like you have the right to pass judgment on someone, if anything, you should judge yourself for your actions, not others."

The crowd looked up, some had their heads hung low only to look up with the crowd and see two more figures join the pups on the rock. "I may have condoned something you all consider taboo, but when you have kids like these two, you will agree with me that something like this would not matter to you. You might think its taboo now until it happens to you. I was once a man against incest, until these two opened my eyes. I have never, in my life, seen such love and compassion that these two share."

The crowd remained silent, as they looked up at the umbreon giving a proud speech, "I may not deserve the right to be called your leader, but I don't give a damn as long as I have these three in my life. I don't need anything else."

There was not a single word said after that, silence had befallen the crowd as a gentle breeze picked up and washed over the area. Until once more a brave soul had spoken up, "Glaceon!"

It was Krystal, once more offering her sign of approval to Breo, "Leafeon!" a pair of voices roared, as Blade and Autumn came from behind.

"Umbreon!" echoed two more voiced on the rock, the source was none other than Breo's mom and his little sister, Bree. "I willingly stand by my brother's side with a strong heart and say that this man right here deserves nothing more than to be your leader. So, what do you say? Will you accept him as your leader?!"

The center went into an uproar of voices, all chanting out for Breo. A proud smile had appeared on his face and a single tear dropped, he felt his father smiling on him once more as he roared out his own name, "Umbreon!"

* * *

They all continued to cheer for several minutes before he had descended down to be greeted by several pats on the back and a few words of congrats. It was hours before he had returned home to their den, only to face his pups and Mochii.

"This, has been the happiest day of my life you two, and I owe it to you Psy and Blu. Without your kind words, we might have had to leave the forest. Thank you for doing something I couldn't, standing up for yourselves."

"Dad, it was no big deal, really." Blu said with a smile as Psy ran up to nuzzle her father, "Yeah and besides, whatever the outcome, me and Blu had decided that as long as we remained a family, we would be happy."

The four of them, huddled together in a group hug as tears began to fall from Breo's eyes, "I have the strangest family ever, and I wouldn't have it any other way. I love you all."

**The End**

Pretty sure if this was a movie, I'd have this scene zoom out into space like all those heart felt movies and stuff, but I digress. This was a very brutal story to come up with for you guys, and it fell downhill at the middle and I apologize for that, I really do, but we picked it back up and got the ball rolling again. I enjoyed making this sequel for you guys, so much. I hope you enjoyed it because this was the last Pokémon fiction for now. I will be expanding my stories to new shows, one of which will be My Little Pony which I can't wait for. Hope you enjoyed and don't worry, you'll see the eeveelution gang again, in due time my lovely's, Chao!


End file.
